familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton, Queensland
| pop = 4721 | pop_year = | pop_footnotes = | area = 1.7 | est = | stategov = Clayfield | fedgov = Brisbane | dist1 = 7 | location1= Brisbane | near-nw = Albion | near-n = Ascot | near-ne = Brisbane Airport | near-w = Albion | near-e = Eagle Farm | near-sw = Newstead | near-s = Bulimba | near-se = Bulimba |_noautocat= yes }} Hamilton is an inner northern suburb of the City of Brisbane in Queensland, Australia, lying on the north bank of the Brisbane River along Hamilton Reach. The area is hilly with views of the Brisbane central business district. At the 2011 Australian census the suburb recorded a population of 4,721. In 2013, the suburb had the highest mean taxable income of any in Queensland. History It is believed the first hotel in the district was built by the Gustavus Hamilton (father of Messrs. F. G. Hamilton, barrister, and R. Hamilton, surveyor). Amongst the earlier lessees of the hotel was a Mrs. Warren, who, by coincidence, married another Mr. Hamilton, so that the hotel was occupied by different families of the name Hamilton. The Hamilton Hotel became an easy reference mark in the days when buildings were few in the distrct, and its name was gradually applied to the whole district. In Brisbane's early history, Hamilton was the home to many aristocrats and clergy. This suburb is known for being an "old wealth" suburb compared to "new wealth" suburbs in Brisbane such as Paddington, Toowong and Indooroopilly. Many of Brisbane's iconic mansions are found in Hamilton, mainly because the exclusive suburb boasts spectacular views of the entire central business district and other surrounding suburbs. This district was the birthplace of Charles Kingsford Smith in 1897. After World War I, a war memorial was built alongside the Brisbane River. It was unveiled by the Queensland Governor John Goodwin on Sunday 16 August 1931. During World War II an accident occurred involving a Corsair fighter plane. It had been unloaded from a ship in the river, had its wings folded up and was being towed along Kingsford Smith Drive by a truck when it snagged the tramway overhead and brought them down. In recent times, a cruise ship terminal has been built in a precinct named Portside; this precinct has then seen substantial commercial and residential development. Demographics In the 2011 census the population of Hamilton is 4,721, 50.4% female and 49.6% male. The median/average age of the Hamilton population is 39 years of age, 2 years above the Australian average. 70.6% of people living in Hamilton were born in Australia. The other top responses for country of birth were New Zealand 4.4%, England 3.2%, India 1.4%, United States of America 1.1%, Ireland 1%. 83.3% of people speak English as their first language 1.3% Italian, 1.3% Mandarin, 0.9% Cantonese, 0.6% Japanese, 0.6% Greek. Transport Major roads in the suburb are Kingsford Smith Drive and Racecourse Road. CityCat stops are Bretts Wharf and, since October 2011, Northshore Hamilton. Hamilton is serviced by Brisbane Transport bus routes 300, 301, 302, 303, 305. Portside Wharf Portside Wharf is the international cruise terminal, residential and retail development at Hamilton along the bank of the Brisbane River. Heritage listings Hamilton has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * 28 Annie Street: Toorak House * 6 Hillside Crescent: Lochiel * 16 Hillside Crescent: Marie Ville/Eltham Brisbane Heritage Register entry for Marie Ville, 16 Hillside Crescent, Hamilton * 194 Kingsford Smith Drive: El Nido * 240 Kingsford Smith Drive: Greystaines * 1 Lexington Terrace: Woolahra * 34 Mullens Street: Cremorne * 9 Queens Road: Palma Rosa * 36–42 Racecourse Road: Hamilton Town Hall Northshore Hamilton The development of the Northshore Hamilton project was announced on 27 March 2008 by the Urban Land Development Authority. A concept master plan for Northshore Hamilton was released by Premier Anna Bligh in September 2008. The development covers 304 hectares and is expected to house 13,000 new residents. It includes two kilometres of river frontage which will be open to the public. References External links *Hamilton profile, Brisbane City Council * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Hamilton * * *Hamilton, suburb info Category:Hamilton, Queensland